The Papers
by Writersanonymous2
Summary: No one knew about the kids on the isle. They knew no love or happiness so the built their own home underground with Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos to lead the. They knew they needed Auradon's help so they started to communicate with them and mend their parents mistakes. Five years later, Auradon finally got the answers they where waiting for. They just didn't expect these ones.
1. Chapter 1

King Adam was a man of his word when he promised that the kingdom of Auradon was safe. Secure and proud in many ways, he began to think that if he could get the many nobles of his new country to agree and compromise to so many things that maybe he could get the villains from the isle of the lost to back him up too. He would start with some paper work and hopefully start improving his countries feelings with theirs (as the Isle wasn't considered a Provence of Auradon, rather a country of its own). He knew that by achieving this then he could maybe start to sleep better at night knowing that he could only go up from here.

But he was wrong.

The villains were so furious with him that they refused all contact with him and discarded his wretched paperwork with Maleficent, their true leader in their eyes. She cast the papers aside and knew that she would dispose of them in a large public matter soon. And yet time past and they lay in a locked room, gathering dust as a small isle off the coast of a large kingdom began to gain itself some new inhabitants.

Small children began to run around, none raised in a world of happiness or good fortune. They looked to a world across the sea and learned to hate all those who resided there as it was them who had caused them so much hurt and pain. They learned from a young age that King Adam or rather King Beast was not to be trusted.

Across the sea, young princes and princesses learned the same lesson in a much different way. Sailing near that murky place was forbidden, monsters who lurked there would bite their toes and steal there sweets and they were to be feared. King Adams son looked to a world where good and evil where so greatly divided that everyone got their morals wrong. Cinderella was still good and beautiful but everyone turned their heads at her following her maids around, tucking in a freshly made bed and re-ironing freshly pressed sheets. They took no notice of the Isle of the lost and the children who wished to be freed.

For 17 years those papers laid untouched and forgotten until Maleficent's daughter stumbled upon them on misty day, looking for a good place to hide from her mother. Maleficent was rarely in a good mood and whenever Auradon or Aurora was mentioned, Mal had learned to run and not come out for a good day or two until she had calmed down. No one wanted to deal with her when she was angry.

The papers where confusing and difficult to understand as the education on the Isle was terrible and when she did go to class, Mal and her friends had the tendency to fall asleep. Her mother never let her sleep in the house in fear that the 100 year curse she had laid on Aurora had latched its self onto her own flesh and blood.

(Did she know that for the first five years of her young life, Aurora woke her daughter every night to check that she was okay? Some paranoia never goes away)

She kept them in her bag, forgotten and unwanted for weeks until her fried Jay had gotten caught trying to steal something from a stall nearby her house. They ran until their lungs gave out and they were forced to stop. They had run into uncharted territory yet this didn't seem to scare the young teens. It excited them and they got even more excited when they found a small tunnel concealed by an old piece of drift wood. They climbed down eagerly and were met with a large surprise.

Underneath the isle was a large empty cavern held up by magic. It was for anyone who sought refuge from the world above. A large hall with what looked like a series of rooms with a balcony overlooking it was the first room you saw when entering and a long corridor held the key to many rooms varying in size and shape. To the kids there, it would be home for a long time, a safe haven from the fairy godmother herself. She had built this in secret, in hope that any who truly needed it would find it and find their true potential away from the poison of the Isle of the lost. The two teens disappeared and returned with two others. A geeky young genius by the name of Carlos and a devious princess (or so she claimed) called Evie. They all discovered that behind the room on the right (the large one) a cave exit that led onto a lovely beach could provide them with food and light for all who they brought here

Armed with a bundle of papers and a dream, the four villain kids started to spread the word at small concerts that where held each Friday night. The kids (nearly 100 of them) where scared of the prospect of this and many refused to leave but a few did.

After two years nearly all the children were hiding in their small beach town, sowing pearls onto their clothes and singing sea songs at dinner. The villains knew that their children where gone and they did not care. They were so foolish to think that their children could not survive on their own. They laughed at their young and agreed to leave their new born children in the woods to either die or be found by their little traitors.

Mal (Maleficent's daughter) soon began tracking the villains and their behaviour. Sea food could only get so far and they needed a good source of fruit and veg for the younger children. By the time she was 15, she was widely considered to be running their little town with Jay, Carlos and Evie as her second, third and fourth in command respectively. They were treated no different to the other children but they held a certain amount of power among them.

The paper work had not been forgotten. With a larger mind than her mother, Mal believe that a good relationship with Auradon's royalty could be good for her. The king didn't question a new barge to be delivered to their side of the isle (she claimed territorial issues with pirates) and good fruit and no garbage (no one should have to endure that). King Adam complied yet she held back her name and her heritage, she signed every paper with:

 _Kind regards_

 _Protector of the lost_

Whilst strange, King Adam did not press. His curiosity was certainly there and so was his wife's but she asked him not to. These people wanted privacy and he had not right to ask for a name. Technically it was not his country and this was what he wanted. A kingdom that he could be proud of and that is what he got. His son would lead a happy life and by the time he was sixteen, he would take over Auradon without a single worry line on his young face. Everything was going to be ok.

 _Until someone spotted her._

 _She moved like the shadows between the stalls, never looking back. She left as quickly as she came and no one could tell him her name. But he knew._

 _The protector of the lost was finally about to be unmasked after nearly 22 years of the isles beginning._

 _It was time._

 **Authors note**

 **Hi. Im not here to write much so ill quickly tell you the facts:**

 **Evie and her mother where never banished**

 **Ben still became king at sixteen but he didn't know about the VK's**

 **No one knew about the VK's**

 **Mal and the others are all 18 now except Carlos and Jane who are both 17**

 **There round 100 different children living in the underground caves**

 **Fairy godmother built it but has no way to know about if anyone id there**

 **Mals magic is not harnessed as the magical barrier is still on their beach**

 **Mal and jay are NOT in relationship ( this note will become more clear later)**

 **Ben's coronation went as planned and fairy godmother relented on her rules with Jane. She now has the same hair that Mal gave her due to magic and is happy with her looks**

 **Jay and Carlos are in a flirtation ship (they are too afraid to admit that they like each other)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**

 **Writers anonymous**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben had known happiness all his life and had wanted for nothing. His kingdom was flourishing under his rule just as it did under his fathers and he was content with his simple castle life. Good friends and family who respected his decisions and who needed him as much as he needed them. The only pressure that was on his shoulders was the girl. She had been spotted after five years of running circles around Auradon's elite.

The papers arrived on his fourteenth birthday. His father was so happy that the villains were reaching out to them yet that excitement was short lived. After he went to bed, he snuck down stairs and heard his parents arguing.

" _You can't trust this person Adam. You don't know who they are"_

" _I don't need to know. They want to make their country safe and so do I. who knows what we can achieve without their threats looming above our heads"_

" _I really hope that you're right about this Adam because our son's life is on the line now. All of this can blow up in smoke and you will be held responsible"_

" _I hope that im right too"_

The isle of the lost had always intrigued him from a young age. He believed that there was more to that place than a large group of mean people. Put power crazed people in a space with no release and they will explode. All villains want one thing. T be remembered. Without their freedom, they had no way of igniting their legacy once more. Except if they found a new bargaining chip.

They knew that Auradon's elites weaknesses where children and innocents. In order to escape, they need to paint themselves as victims and let their children be rescued only to release hell on the very people who imprisoned them. It seemed like children happened but they refused to cooperate and they fought back.

Ben knew that there has children there now, the girl from the video estimated to be around his age proved this theory but they had no idea where they would be hiding. The way the girl was acting in the video clearly showed that she didn't want to be seen? But where.

He had no idea yet as he walked into the board of director's room, it sounded like someone did. The yelling could be heard from the end of the corridor. As he entered, a large blurry image depicting the girl perched on a stall roof, looking over the villains in disgust. His father and the fairy godmother where in a heated discussion.

"How could you not tell me about this" he yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

"I didn't tell you because you would have told me not to bother" she says back, her hand clutching her wand.

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do" she says back. "You would have told me that people are there for a reason and that children are not possible in a place like that. Look what we have done to these people. You talk about peace and happiness yet that barrier is still standing. We never should have done this. Look at what we have done."

This seemed to quiet everyone in the room and ben clears his throat softly. The attention turns to him. He stands at the top of the table and points to the girl.

"What do we know?" he requests, looking at each person individually.

Aurora clears her throat and stands softly.

"I know this sounds like a guess but I think this could be Maleficent's daughter. Look at the hair and the eyes. Even when it's blurry the resemblance is remarkable."

The room nods and ben does too. He smiles and plays the tape.

"Let's get started.

-Back on the isle-

Mal enters the hideout with a smile on her face. Today had been a huge success and she was glad to be going home. A large amount of work was to be done but right now, she just needed a cup of coffee and a chat to the other people living there. She slides down and the chatter of kids and teenagers livened her spirits.

"Mal!"

A call cries out from a faraway table. They had furnished the largest room as a dining area and canteen. It was a main hangout for everyone.

She runs over to her friends at the table she was called to. Sitting there was the obvious suspects – Jay, Evie and Carlos. Some others included: Uma, Ursula's daughter, Gabriella and her two brothers Gil and Gregory (Gaston's kids) and Harriet and Harry hook. They were always around and helped out a lot around the place.

She grabbed her dinner from the people on dinner duty (chores where passed around those who were old enough to be responsible to take them on) and sat down.

"Did you hear what happened" Uma whispered. She shook he head and Uma went pale. This was never a good sign.

"You were seen. By Auradon's cameras whilst you where patrolling the neighbourhood. It was on the main TV in my room. We shoved the younger children out and watched. They are asking for information concerning children on the isle. Our parents could have seen this." She whisper yells.

"They know" jay dead pans.

Mal stands roughly and runs to her office. She grabs some other paper work for Auradon and switches on her old TV. The news was on 24/7 here and she knew that her piece would be on.

 _King ben has released a formal statement today stating that children have just been reported to be residing on the isle of the lost. One girl around about 18 was spotted today and her location is otherwise unknown. He is appealing to her and anyone who may know anything to come forward. All they want, all we want to do is help. Please don't be afraid to come forward. Anyone who knows if any more children on the isle just let us know…_

 _Please._

Mal turns off the TV and puts her head in her hands. She kicks off her shoes turns to her desk and begins to write. She knew that they needed help but she always thought it would be on her own terms, not some boy-king who was pretending to be older than he actually was. Come forward. She couldn't even leave this hide out without being filmed. She was so careful for so long and now she had messed everything up. She looks at the beginning of her letter and starts again.

 _Dear whom this may concern_

 _My name is Mal and Im the girl on your tape. We need your help but we can't get it now. It's on my terms, not yours. This is my country and these are my people. You are not allowed to come here and mess up everything that we have fought for. But we must admit that we need your help. We will only allow certain people here:_

 _Former king Adam_

 _Former Queen Belle_

 _King Ben_

 _That is all. Abide by these rules and we may consider forgiving you for these long 22 years of imprisonment. If you do not, Auradon will be a cowards land in all of our eyes and we will be forced to take action._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben looks at the slim sheet of paper in front of him. This paper can blow up the world. He was so far into his thoughts that he didn't notice that his friends had entered his chambers. Audrey walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. They had broken up before his coronation but had stayed good friends.

"Is that her. The girl from the video" she whispers

"Yes. It's her writing to us and I don't know why. She has been hiding for so long yet just because we know her face, she decides to let my family and me onto her property..."

"It's not her property Ben" Doug says quickly. "I dug into the isles legal history and no one really runs the isle but maleficent. She has been seen bossing other villains around and has been seen sitting on some sort of throne. I would guess that she sees herself as some sort of queen"

"Mum said that she thinks that the girl in the video is her daughter. Could she be rebelling against her mother or helping her destroy the other kids there" Audrey says.

Chand, Jane and Lonnie walk in properly and chad takes the letter out of his hands and reads it quickly. The others do the same and he waits for them to speak.

"She wants the power you offer" Lonnie offers and he raises her eyebrows.

"Your king of Auradon and if the isle was part of that, she would most likely be part of the court. That not only puts her in a position of power and gives the isle kids a way off their turf and onto ours. I hate to say it but these kids are smart" Lonnie says whilst sitting down.

"And they aren't children" Chad snaps and everyone looks at him strangely. "Are you forgetting what she had been doing for the past four years? Manipulating you and your father into investigating her and the people she is protecting because if there is one of them there has to be more" he hisses. Ben opens his mouth but Jane gets there first.

"Can you blame her? These people are monsters. She knows what she is doing and we are now pawns in her game Chad. We do what she wants to a degree and then we stop fighting it. She has nearly eighteen _years_ of hatred and loathing in her and we have to do something.

"There is no we"

Everyone turns to look at ben.

"She was requested that only my parents and I go to the isle and I have already sent a letter on when we shall be arriving. Im expecting another any day now. It is in my courts best interests to please this girl before she – like Jane said- starts a fight. We may have armies but if that barrier falls, all of our worst nightmares will become true" he finishes and stands, looking older than any eighteen year old had the right too.

Suddenly Lumière enters his chambers with a letter in hand and hands it to him. He leaves and ben opens it quickly, his friends surrounding his to read it as well.

 _Dear King Ben_

 _I am glad that you have decided to join us on the day after next. If you enter from the south, I will personally escort you and your parents to my home and be prepared, there are other residents there. You may stay for the day and return before night fall. If the visit is successful then maybe we can discuss the future of the isle._

 _Signed honourably_

 _Mal_

The letter was formal and stiff, as if someone had forced the girl to be polite to them. Chad smirks and does not wait to tell Audrey his opinion on the girl. Lonnie and Jane begin to discuss the other residents and yet Ben is still stuck in his place. This girl. He shook his head and left the room to find his parents.

They were heading to the isle of the lost.

_two days later-

Mal ran around screaming as the older kids frantically hurried the little children onto clean and respectful clothes. The king of Auradon was coming today and she wanted to make a good impression. She wasn't nervous. Not in the slightest. She just didn't want to screw up,

She stopped to see embers (hades only son) yanking at his collar and she went to go and fix it.

"Why do I have to wear this?" he whines.

"Because the king of Auradon is coming here and I want everyone to look presentable." She tries to explain.

"That's not my fault" he groans even louder and she smiles.

"Look spitfire, if you agree to behave all day today, I will let you go up to the town and pick some fruits that you want all for yourself" she bribes.

He gasps and nods his head happily. At the young age of seven, embers was one of the youngest members of their little family, besides the babies. To her, he was her favourite resident of the keep. She would never admit it but she viewed him as a little brother. She had no time to ponder this as the announcement was made.

"There here!" Uma yells from her sea port.

She runs to the entrance that only a few used. She walked through the forest, her pale lilac dress studded with pearls floating loosely. To any outsider, she may look like a simple girl with strange combat boots on. What they didn't see was the knives attached to her, hidden from view. They didn't see the hair pins that Evie had designed to explode with a single word from her. They wouldn't know that she could kill them if they looked at her friends wrong.

They didn't know that if she wanted them gone, she would make them leave with their tails between their legs. As the small ship sailed toward her home she made a promise to herself that no matter what she wanted to do for her people, no matter how good a relationship with the royalties would be, she wanted them to pay.

Embers little voice was in her head as the ship ported. The scars on jays back made her hand switch. Evies run to the bathroom every morning to make sure her face was perfect despite being away from her mother for so long made her eyes nearly well with tears.

She had to make them realise what they had done and she didn't care how long it took. She would pick their perfect world apart one brick by one.

That was a promise


	4. Chapter 4

The ship that took Ben and his parents was a dark and dingy one. It reeked of rotten food and desperation. Screams could be heard as soon as they stopped at the port they had been instructed to stop at. It was rotting away next to a pile of cliffs with a small opening. There was no sound coming from the opening but Ben could imagine what it would be like if it have been in Auradon. A place of laughter and happiness. A place of sea side walks and coconut drinks with ghastly pink umbrellas for Jane to put in her hair as she read her newest book. Perhaps a restaurant or two along the tops of the mountains.

But this was not Auradon.

There was no sea sidewalks or cliff top restaurants. No pink umbrellas and defiantly no laughter. The isle was a place of coldness and rain. He was so deep into his thoughts, he almost failed to notice a figure emerge from the billowing smoke of the port. A single hand beckons them all forward and he takes the lead, his parents not far behind. The girl was short yet intimidating. He towered over her yet could feel himself shrinking under her gaze yet could not bring himself to look away. Something about her intrigued the king. Maybe it was her eyes or the way she looked at him in almost blatant boredom.

She was armed to the teeth even a fool could assume that. He carried his sword and a small dagger on him and so did his parents, his father holding onto a small gun as well. He hated having to carry weapons to meet someone that he barely knew. This was not war nor was it a battle so why did it feel like this girl was death himself dressed up a simple lilac dress and combat boots. Ben was smart enough to realise that the dress was there so that they would underestimate her. He would not make that mistake.

She turned on her heals and walked into the nearby forests and the royals had no choice but to follow her. The smell filled his lungs and his eyes where burning and stinging yet they journeyed on. They walked for at least twenty minutes and then stopped next to a piece of drift wood that was put aside by the girl or sorry Mal.

"In you go your highnesses" she whispers, daring for them to disagree.

"Is it safe? For those who live there and us" Belle says, casting the girl a look of understanding.

The look told ben two things: his mother knew that there where children down there that she was protecting and that if she was to go down there, if _they_ were to go down there and offend those who live there, they may not come out breathing as easily as they went down.

"It is perfectly safe your majesty. No harm shall come to you as long as you can promise that no harm will come to myself and my people." She smiles and beckons them to go down.

This time, they all comply.

When mal was meeting the royals –

Evie paced up and down the tables where the villain kids where sitting. There had to be around 115

children there and she felt somehow responsible for them all. Many of the kids new how to sew and cook as it was part of their chores and they needed to know how to mend their own clothes instead of getting someone else t do it or simply stealing someone else's. Stealing wasn't prohibited or against the law, it was just simply not done at the keep. They looked after their own.

That's what Evie told herself as she fixed Carlos's jacket and swiped Jay's beanie off his head and handed him a hair tie from her wrist. These boys where going to be the death of her. After knowing them for so long, she now constantly had a needle and thread on her.

In order to help run the keep, Evie was in charge of all food and textiles that arrived from the barge and how it was distributed. She took the job very seriously as she knew how it was to be hungry, to go to bed at night not knowing if she was going to have breakfast when she woke up. Or if she was going to wake up at all.

Evie was raised in an unforgiving household. She mother began to apply make up on her when she was 3, teaching her before that. She had been so used to it that the idea of going to breakfast without it on actually confused her to a certain extent. Mal, Jay and Carlos where 3 out of the 4 people to ever see he without make up on, save her mother. It just goes to show that sme thigs have a lasting impression on people.

She would never downplay her domestic skills, she was proud of them actually. But she wasn't just a house wife. After months of reading and scrounging through old Auradon prep text books, she found that some lethal substances could actually be found on the isle. Now, thanks to her and Carlos, every child in the keep knew what was poisonous and what wasn't. They knew what to bring to them and what not to touch.

Anyone over the age of fifteen was expected to be able to yield a weapon. That's where Jay and some of the other Hun children came in. Whilst being strong and tough, all 5 of the teachers had a knack with kids. Soccer was a large part of their days at the keep but so was sword fighting, hand to hand combat and archery.

Jay not only excelled at teaching but he was also in charge of the protection of the keep. Whilst mal took care of the security outside, the wellbeing of every child in the keep was up to Jay. Anything from a petty fight to an all-out brawl had to be sorted out. He took his responsibility very seriously. It did help that all the kids knew not to fuck with Jay after he got in a fight with hooks children and they both ended up in their little hospital wing.

Carlos was a different story. A tech prodigy and all around genius, Carlos was in charge of all functional things from the running water to the kitchen supplies. As long as he was around, everything ran smoothly. He may not be on the front lines a lot but rather like a ninja, you wouldn't notice when he was here but you know that he was. The whole keep remembers the time Carlos broke his leg when he was caught up in an unforgiving current when he was trying to learn how to swim. The week was horrible with tech failures and malfunctions. Everyone in the keep loved Carlos and knew who he was.

Suddenly the door to the underground caves they called home opened and Mal walked to the front. Behind her was an older couple with a young adult standing in front of them. Jay snarled, the scars on his back aching. Evie held her head up. Determined not to look afraid and Carlos held his hands together to stop them from shaking.

It was now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle looked over the keep in surprise. There was lots of children here, the large tables housing at least 50 each. Mal was at the front, silence looking at her. That all stopped when they began to bang their cups on the table.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Mal walked to the beat of the thumps, beckoning them to follow her. As they reached the end of the room, three other people joined them. To Belles best guess, they had to be Jafar's son, Evil Queen's daughter and Cruella Devil's son (based on their appearance). They followed them up a staircase and the room began to grow louder, the children returning to their activities. Most started to fidget almost immediately as they thought the royals could not see them. The youngest kids ran their hands through their hair and tugged at their collars as they ran towards their friends to start talking.

As Belle walked into the room she was lead into, she began to notice certain things between the four isle residents that stood before her (she could hardly call them children now could she). Their mannerisms where fairly similar to each other's. She wanted to talk to them, to reach out and touch them to make sure they were real. Their faces showed no emotion as Adam and Ben sat next to her on old wooden chairs.

Across the desk, Mal sat with Jafar's son to her left and the other 2 on her right. No one said a word until the blue haired girl spoke.

"My name is Evie your majesties, the Evil Queens daughter" she spoke with grace yet authority as she curtsied.

"Im Jay, Jafar's son" the tall muscular one said, nodding his head at ben, ignoring the others.

"Im Carlos DeVil, Cruella DeVil's son" the smaller boy finished and looked at Mal, waiting to see what she would say.

She looked Adam square in the eye, daring him to look away first. She then looked at Ben with such authority, Belle wanted to slap her. And then Belle saw the girl for herself. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even thought about what the other girl was thinking yet looking into that girl's eyes almost pained her.

Her eyes where a bright green, humour and mischief running wild throughout them but there was also hardship and hate brimming in them, waiting to be unleashed on Belles family.

She looked at Adam once more and said

"So, where should we begin?"

-^^line break^^-

"This is the main sleeping chambers. The vast majority of children sleep here, those who don't sleep on the makeshift ships they have made. They prefer the sea to the land. Unconventional yet it works" Mals says softly, Jays arm wrapped around her shoulders. The other two stand by her side, blocking any form of attack. Ben stops and looks around.

"May I go in" he asks, not daring to go in without permission. She nods and he does. He enters and is shocked at the sight. Three small mattresses take up the room, covered in bedding and pillows. No other comforts lie in the room, except from a small cracked vase of flowers.

"It's not much but no one really spends much time in their chambers, they prefer to spend it either on the beach or in the dinner hall. We rarely see anyone in here" Mal explains.

"Who sleeps here" Adam questions, concern on his face. Looking around, all he could see was his mistakes.

"The Gaston kids" Jay says shortly. "All three of them"

"Three of them?" Belle whispers.

"Two boys and a girl. Gabby is young and does not mind sharing with her brothers but they make sure that she is comfortable with her sleeping arrangements. Any child who's in need of their own space may speak to any one of us" Carlos explains quietly as Evie ushers them out the door and closes it.

"Come on now, let us show you the beach"

They walk a while and reach the opening that ben had seen but this time, the hide away spot was filled with laughter and ships where being pushed into the shallow ocean. The magical barrier opened up the small area of the sea but it was still large enough to harbour four ships that had been stolen and painstakingly refurbished by Uma and her gang.

The royals walked across the sand in wonder. They had left Auradon around midday and had been talking to the four leaders for hours about different diplomatic properties that the isle had held onto. They had never asked how they felt about them being there yet the younger children had ran up to them without a second thought.

This was the reason that they royals found themselves sitting around the beach when they got some news that could be taken in a good and bad way.

"It seems that the waves are too strong for anyone to sail tonight. You will have to stay" Uma says stiffly to the royals and nods at mal to take over. Uma may be a natural born leader like her mother but royalty was never going to be her strong suit, especially not the ones who had trapped her here. As far as she was concerned, this was her ocean and her part of the keep. She was going to keep it that way.

"Where shall they sleep?" Evie mumbles and Carlos and Jay speak up.

"There is a spare room next to the Huns that we can clear out for the royals if they don't mind roughing it for the night" they say smiling as they look at each other.

"We don't" Ben says smiling at the two young men. They nod back and dismiss themselves.

Mal walks away, the sun falling onto her pale face. All kids old enough to be up sat around a raging bonfire. She beckons her friends her friends over as the boys return from setting up the royals chambers. The royals follow, ben in front of them, eyes pinned on Mal as she sat down next to Jay who had returned with a guitar

 ***Booboo Stuart can actually play the guitar***

She smile as he plucks at the chords and she begins to sing.

Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles  
Just what you'd expect inside her new Balenciaga  
Viral mess, turned dreams into an empire  
Self-made success now she rolls with Rockefellers

Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall  
They're Monaco and Hamptons bound  
but we don't feel like outsiders at all

We are the new Americana  
High on legal marijuana  
Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
We are the new Americana

Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father

But he could never love somebody's daughter  
Football team loved more than just the game  
So he vowed to be his husband at the altar

Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall  
They're Monaco and Hamptons bound but we don't feel like outsiders at all

We are the new Americana  
High on legal marijuana  
Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
We are the new Americana

We know very well who we are, so we hold it down when summer starts  
What kind of dough have you been spending?  
What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?

We are the new Americana  
High on legal marijuana  
Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
We are the new Americana  
We are the new Americana  
High on legal marijuana  
Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
We are the new Americana

The song ends and she faces towards the fading sunlight. Jay smiles and looks at Carlos and then back at mal who pokes her tongue out at him. It was no secret that she looked at him during the second verse. Ben looks over at her in wonder and everything seems to fall into place. The girl of his dreams was here so here is where he wanted to be too.


	6. Chapter 6

As mal wonders around the keep, she stops at the royal's room. They had eaten dinner in silence, ben only talking to some of the younger kids when they came up to him. Uma had stayed clear of them and had retired to her boat as soon as she could. Mal couldn't help but be worried about her friend and how her decisions could affect her friends. She finished her rounds quickly and goes back to her office.

Jay was sitting waiting for her, lounging on the couch. He flicked his feet round onto the ground and silently inviting her to sit down. She goes and he looks at her urgently.

"Are you sure about this Mal?" he asks.

"I really don't know. I want to make this work and help everyone here but honestly, I don't know if I can" she admits.

"Is this about the way Uma was acting around the royals at dinner?"

 _*flash back to dinner*_

 _The barbecue was going great with everyone singing and dancing. Mal_ _had been dragged_ _onto_ _the beach by embers much to everyone's delight. Adam and Belle were watching all the kids dancing d singing. Ben was dancing with_ _Evie_ _and talking to the two boys about how life was here. The only person not taking apart was Uma._

 _To be honest, Uma didn't want the royals here. She didn't want Mal bringing in new people to switch things up and ruin everything they had worked so hard for. They didn't need anyone from the outside, mal could rely on her. Why couldn't she just see that?_

 _Harry approached her, concern in her eyes._

" _Dance with me?" he asked her._

 _Uma nods and Harry brings her onto the beach._

" _What's wrong" harry asks._

" _I hate these people! Why are they here? We were fine without them and mal had to go and mess up. We need her here, not out wandering around with those disgusting people we call parents. These people put here and we_ _are expected_ _to be_ _nice and smile and dress pretty. That's not me that's not her. She's ruining everything!" Uma hisses and Harry turns her quickly, pressing her against his chest._

" _We can't change her mind now. Just be nice for a few more hours and then they can leave. This is our home Uma, no one is taking that away from us." He reasons._

" _Mal is. I've been thinking about this a lot now and don't you think it's weird that she gets to run this place and no one questions it. It's not right!" she bursts and Harry drags her back inside the keep._

" _You can't go around belittling our leader like this..."  
"Exactly! Our leader! Why is she suddenly in charge! You're so blind, just like the rest of them. How can you just sit there whilst she sits on her little throne and treats us all like shit!_

" _She treats us like shit? We are alive because of her. She's the reason that my dad isn't here, why your mum isn't yelling at you, why we aren't all lying in a ditch!" harry yells back._

" _So it's us now? You know, three years ago I asked you if you had feelings for her. You swore that you didn't and we have been together ever since. Now you're lying to my face and telling me off like im a child." Uma yells._

" _Make your choice"_

Mal sits up and looks at jay. They both jump to their feet and had a silent conversation. Within three minutes, they are down at the docks. What they don't notice was the royals watching them.

\- With the royals

Belle and Adam sat on their mattress, watching their son sleep soundly. Belle lies down and Adam soon joins her.

"I can't believe that we are here" Belle whispers.

"Me neither. If I knew what would happen when I made that proclamation, I would have removed these kids from this place years ago" Adam whispers back, trying to get comfortable.

"So that's what you want to do, get the kids out of here?"

"Ideally but I've also been thinking about removing the villains and putting them on another island and opening this one to the public after doing it up a bit. These kids might not want to leave"

"It's a risk but maybe one we have to take"

"We would have to talk to ben about this of course"

"And someone to actually remove the villains in the first place"

"Mal might be able to help us decide. And that other boy, the tall one"

"Jay dear"

Ben suddenly shoots up and looks at his parents, amused by their conversation. He had been thinking the same things but they hadn't even noticed that he wasn't fully asleep. Faking it was an art he had perfected a long time ago.

"And we have to ask first" he interrupts and tries not to laugh at his parents faces as they turn to look at him.

"I love that you are so open about the kids but we have to think rationally. Removing them all at once might be drastic and the villains may become angrier. I talked to the older four who run the place and they seemed to agree. Hey just want our help and for their part of the Isle to be considered differently from their parent's side. Diplomatic relations are defiantly to be considered here" he concludes

"Wow" belle laughs. "You have been thinking about his a lot haven't you?"

"Maybe" he says back and turns to his dad.

"Dad?"

Adam had put his head against the thin wall and put his hand out to his wife and son. After all these years, some beastly traits remained intact, hearing and sense of smells to name a few.

As if in a trance the three royals open the door and step out, watching Mal and Jay run towards the beach. They begin to follow and are stopped a couple of minutes later, shocked at what stood before them.

The ships holding the pirates were gone.

The only thing that remained was a singular note on the sand and a sea shell necklace.

 **Authors note**

 **Hi everyone! So sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I broke my phone which had the** **story** **plan on it and because it took me a while to actually think of a plot, I want to stick to it. I also decided to binge watch game of thrones for two weeks straight and now I can hardly keep my eyes open without thinking**

 **YOU KNOW NOTHING** **JON** **SNOW**

 **Yea….. Anyway!**

 **Regular updates will be back and grammatical errors have been fixed (I hope) but please PM or review any tips on how to fix them (for free because im broke) and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

\- **Writersanonymous**


	7. Chapter 7

They were gone. All of those ships, those smiles and their fierceness was gone. Mal shook her head and looked at where the Royals once stood. They had left when she saw them, sending her comforting smiles as they walked away. She detested those looks. The pity in their eyes was not concealed by their smiles and they knew it. Jay stood next to her and held her hand as she went to walk away.

"What do we do?" Jay asks, keeping his voice down.

"We do nothing. They don't have to stay and if they want to go back to their parent's then good luck to them. Uma won't be laughing when I'm dancing on her grave next week. They deserve what is coming to them" Mal spits

"You know that's not true. You care more than you will admit" Jay whispers as he suddenly stops walking, stopping Mal as well.

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"Yes you do. I see the way you look at everyone, the way you walk around town and the way you tuck Embers into bed every night without fail. You care more than you know."

Jay pulls her into a hug and she presses her cheek into her shoulder and smiles. She was really glad that he was here, not that she would ever let him know that.

"I'll try and talk to them soon. Let's just get through this royal visit and everything can go back to the way it was".

The next morning –

The tension was in the air, anyone could see that. The gaps as the breakfast tables looked larger than they actually where and the younger children had mournful looks on their faces. The royals had left swiftly and the core four where glad that they had. They needed to get a plan together on how to get Uma and her crew back on their side. If she lead their parents to them and told them that Mal had been talking to Auradon officials for years, who knows what the villains would do.

They had been protecting themselves for years and that wasn't going to stop now. Maybe they could hope for Auradon's help but they weren't totally convinced that the royals would even help them.

The core four exited the keep, leaving Frollo's daughter Claudia in charge in case anything went wrong. They didn't suspect that anyone would be causing anyone any trouble today.

With Jay and Mal on the rooftops and Carlos and Evie disguised on the streets, information came and went as quickly as oxygen. Rumours and blown out lies so stupid that the VK's struggled not to laugh at them. They may have if they hadn't spotted a large crowd in the main square with Maleficent standing at the front, Jafar, Cruella and the Evil Queen flanking her from either side. Her hand where spread as she addressed the crowd which was getting larger and larger by the second.

"Our traitorous children have been conspiring against us, waiting for us to slip up so they could destroy is but no more. We have the upper hand! They are all fools who must be punished. We will attack soon and show them who is really in charge. The gallows will once again be filled with screams of those back-stabbers" she screams and the crowd hollers after her.

Mal goes to Jay's side and they signal to Evie and Carlos to follow them. They reach a small alleyway next to Lady Teranine's salon, which has fallen into destitute after Dizzy (Drizella's daughter) had left to live in the keep.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Carlos hisses.

"I don't know but really isn't good" Evie whispers back.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Jay answers back "We only have the most deranged people on the planet trying to kill us all at once and they know our location thanks to some backstabbing gits who are supposed to be our friends…"

"Shut up all three of you. We can't do anything except delay them. Which is what we are going to do" Mal says sharply.

"How are we going to do that?" Carlos asks

"No idea"

In Auradon –

"You should have seen it! The whole set up was incredible. At least 100 kids just lv9ng together all in the one place. They all seemed to love the place so much and let's not even get started on the four running the place…" Ben laughs as he flicks through some photos he secretly took.

He stops at one of Mal, singing by the campfire with the kids al around her and the smoke trailing through her hair. He smiles back and Lonnie takes the phone off of him.

"Is that her?" she asks and the other crowd around, confused on what she was talking about.

"Yes. That's her" Ben says breathlessly

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chad asks, grabbing the phone off of Lonnie and squinting at the phone. "She's the girl from the news but why does that matter. We already know that"

"I've been having these dreams" Ben confesses and every pair of eyes turn to him. "They have been about the isle and a girl with purple hair. I didn't know her name and I didn't know who her parents more. All I knew was that I had to meet her and I had to get her out of there and know finally have a chance. Not just to help her but help all of them" Ben says in a kingly manner.

The phone gets taken off of Chad by Audrey who swipes over to the next photo. It's all the kids sitting at dinner, listening to Uma telling them a story. The older kids are standing behind them, Mal holding a sleeping boy in her arms. The Auradon kids can't help but smile. They really are a family.

Ben was just glad that (In his knowledge) the villains didn't know where the kids are hiding. Oh how wrong he was.

Back on the isle –

A large snake slithers through the grass, eyes swimming in anticipation. Those foolish children thought they cold betray their parents like that. The villains where coming and they were coming fast. Uma and her crew lay in the dungeons, regretting the day they where ever born. Maleficent's septer was growing in power thanks to the barrier being broken for the royal visits and more and more villains were joining the cause.

The world was going to crumble with or without them.

Be prepared.


End file.
